The Gundam King (1994)
Tristar22 Productions' movie-spoof of the 1994 Disney film, "The Lion King". Cast: * Baby Simba - Baby Shotaro (Tetsujin #28; 2004) * Young Simba - Shotaro Kaneda/Jimmy Sparks (The New Adventures of Gigantor/Tetsujin #28; 2004) * Adult Simba - Domon Kasshu (Mobile Fighter G Gundam; 1994) * Young Nala - Makiko Shikishima/Bonnie Brilliant (The New Adventures of Gigantor) * Adult Nala - Rain Mikamura (Mobile Fighter G Gundam; 1994) * Timon - Vinnie (Biker Mice from Mars; 1993) * Pumbaa - Modo (Biker Mice from Mars; 1993) * Throttle (Biker Mice from Mars; 1993) - Himself * Charley Davidson (Biker Mice from Mars; 1993) - Herself * Mufasa - Li Shang (Animated) (Mulan; 1998) * Sarabi - Mulan (Animated) (Mulan; 1998) * Scar - Tyler (Heavy Metal 2000) * Shenzi - Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra) * Banzai - Cronus (Class of the Titans) * Ed - Mal (Total Drama) * Zazu - Yattaro/Speedy Cerviche (Samurai Pizza Cats; 1990) * Rafiki - Son-Goku/Alakazam (Alakazam the Great) * Sarafina - Utako Shikishima/Bea Brilliant (The New Adventures of Gigantor) * The Mouse - Tickles (The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists) * The Groundhog/Gopher - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * The Hyenas - Various Villians * The Chameleon - Liz (The Magic School Bus) * The Wildbeest Stampede - Themselves * The Vultures/Buzzards - Spearow (Pokemon; 1997) * The Beetle - Dim (A Bug's Life) Chapters: * The Gundam King (1994) Part 1 - "The Circle of Life" * The Gundam King (1994) Part 2 - Tyler * The Gundam King (1994) Part 3 - Shotaro's (Young Domon's) First Day * The Gundam King (1994) Part 4 (V1) - Pouncing Lesson * The Gundam King (1994) Part 4 (V2) - "The Morning Report" * The Gundam King (1994) Part 5 - Tyler and Shotaro's Conversation * The Gundam King (1994) Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" * The Gundam King (1994) Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard * The Gundam King (1994) Part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" * The Gundam King (1994) Part 9 - The Stampede!/Shang's Death/Shotato's Exile * The Gundam King (1994) Part 10 - Tyler Takes Over Neo-Tokyo * The Gundam King (1994) Part 11 - Meet the Biker Mice * The Gundam King (1994) Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Gundam King (1994) Part 13 - Tyler in Command/"The Madness of King Tyler" * The Gundam King (1994) Part 14 - Relaxing Under the Stars/He's Alive? * The Gundam King (1994) Part 15 - Rain Chased Throttle/The Reunion * The Gundam King (1994) Part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Gundam King (1994) Part 17 - Domon and Rain's Argument/Alakazam's Wisdom/Domon's Destiny * The Gundam King (1994) Part 18 - Domon's Return/The Biker Mice's Distraction * The Gundam King (1994) Part 19 - Domon Confronts Tyler/Domon Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle * The Gundam King (1994) Part 20 - Domon Vs. Tyler/A Happy Ending in Neo-Tokyo * The Gundam King (1994) Part 21 - End Credits ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight?") Trivia: * "Mobile Fighter G Gundam" first aired on TV the same year "The Lion King" was released in theaters. * This spoof marks the first time all three Biker Mice appear together. * This is the first spoof to use the TMS Entertainment logo. Movie Used: * The Lion King (1994) Cast Gallery: Category:Tristar22 Productions Category:The Lion King (1994) Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account And Creator Spoof